


After Midnight

by feedingonwind



Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [13]
Category: House On Haunted Hill (1959)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvid, Gen, Silly bullshit, VATS of ACID in your BASEMENT, Video Format: Streaming, Vincent Price - Freeform, Vincent Price is the most extra in every situation, a werewolf hand maybe for some reason?, getting your drink on in a haunted mansion, scooby doo: the prequel, spooky skeletons, very fake hanging, very obviously not a severed head, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedingonwind/pseuds/feedingonwind
Summary: we're gonna let it allhangdown
Series: Vids by Feedingonwind [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1208472
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Spring Equinox 2020: Game On!





	After Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwenfrankenstien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/gifts).



> **Source:** House on Haunted Hill (1959)  
>  **Music:** "After Midnight" by Eric Clapton  
>  **Length:** 2:45  
>  **Content Warning:** campy horror, fake blood, hanging by noose but it's fake in-source, ridiculous skeletons
> 
> Thank you to Scribe, as ever, for being chaotic last-minute beta buddy! And thank you SO MUCH to gwenfrankenstien for the opportunity to make this incredibly silly vid to a delightful source.

[Youtube Link](https://youtu.be/9f5mYS5O_m4)

[Vimeo link](https://vimeo.com/416963227) (Password: equinox)

[Download (1080p, 202MB)](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MuDPCjuEiDWEEDBySv65zGPVdE1BDiPy)


End file.
